Juventud, divino tesoro
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Fueron los fundadores de una de las mejores escuelas de magia existentes, pero también fueron jóvenes y, como tales, tuvieron sus diversas vivencias. Incluso antes de conocerse.
1. Chapter 1

**JUVENTUD, DIVINO TESORO**

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Dedicatoria desde** _**mai jart***_: Dedicado a **Miss Lefroy Black.** ¿Qué, no te lo esperabas? Es posible que quisieras que te regalara otra persona, pero te aguantas y soportas mis deposiciones de vacas, a.k.a historias y finges que te gustan. Así que espero que, realmente, las disfrutes y sino… prepara tu sonrisa fingida, tipo sonrisa arcaica ;).

* * *

**EL FIERO LEÓN**

* * *

—¡Oh, vamos, Alan! ¿No puedes moverte más rápido? —se carcajeó Godric mientras lanzaba una estocada vertical que era esquivada con dificultad por el susodicho. Alan recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio y atacó a Godric, rozándole la cadera con la espada sin filo. Este lanzó un grito por la sorpresa que dicho ataque le provocó y contraatacó.

Continuaron combatiendo hasta que el sudor les goteaba por la frente y los movimientos se ralentizaron. El sol estaba cayendo, dando paso a una luz anaranjada cuando los dos jóvenes decidieron dejar de luchar y se dejaron caer al lado del lago.

—Deberíamos volver, mi señor —comentó Alan mientras se retiraba el sudor de la frente y normalizaba su respiración.

—Nos conocemos desde pequeños, creo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Pero soy vuestro escudero, mi señor —protestó el joven.

—Sí, pero también eres mi amigo, así que… mejor Godric, "mi señor" me hace sentirme como mi padre. Y yo soy mucho más guapo —Godric sonrió mientras se ponía de pie—. De todas formas, tienes razón, debemos volver a casa antes de que mi madre empiece a quemar leña para hacer señales de humo y así volvamos sanos y salvos.

Alan miró interrogante a Godric mientras este se dirigía a los caballos. Había veces que no entendía nada de lo que decía su señor o, en cambio, lo entendía pero no le veía coherencia alguna a sus palabras. Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió los pasos de Godric y montó a su caballo.

Pese a que empezaba a oscurecer, ambos jóvenes cabalgaron despacio, disfrutando del paseo mientras charlaban y bromeaban por el camino de piedras.

Tal y como Godric había previsto su madre estaba esperándolos a las puertas del castillo. Con los brazos cruzados y el rostro contrariado.

El joven Gryffindor descabalgó de un salto y puso su mejor sonrisa en el rostro, con la esperanza de que aquello ablandara a su madre. No tuvo esa suerte.

—¡Godric Gryffindor! ¿Dónde estabas? Salieron esta mañana, ¿qué os ha entretenido hasta la hora de la cena? Tu padre y yo preocupados, sin saber qué os ha podido pasar a ambos… —el joven rodó los ojos mientras le caía la reprimenda y veía como Alan conducía los caballos hacia el establo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Él no tenía que aguantar esas reprimendas delante de todo el mundo _—pensó Godric. Segundos después, cuando aún continuaba la diatriba de su madre, vio a su padre salir a ver de dónde provenía tanto jaleo y, al ver a su esposa de un color rojo tomate y a su hijo con la cabeza agachada, retrocedió todo lo que pudo sin hacer ruido, volviendo al castillo y alejándose de los gritos.

Su esposa tendía a regañar a todo aquel que la interrumpiera en sus discursos sobre responsabilidad, la edad, la noche y los peligros de esta.

Y Leukón no era un estúpido ni estaba loco para estar siquiera a dos metros de ella en aquellos momentos. Que Godric supiera cómo arreglar aquello él solo.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**LA TERCA TEJONA**

* * *

Helga Hufflepuff había salido aquella mañana a dar un paseo por el pequeño pueblo en el que residía su familia. Todo estaba absolutamente tranquilo mientras paseaba con la cocinera de su madre que iba a comprar al mercado. Cuando salieron de la estrecha callejuela que comunicaba su casa con el pueblo, las calles se llenaron de gente y ajetreo. Hombres y mujeres caminaban de un lado a otro haciendo sus quehaceres.

La cocinera hablaba animadamente con una de sus ayudantes y, aunque intentaba meter en la conversación de vez en cuando a la joven Hufflepuff, esta no hacía ningún caso, pues observaba emocionada todo el bullicio del mercado. Era la primera vez que su madre la dejaba salir más allá de la valla que rodeaba su casa y la chica estaba expectante e ilusionada. Le costaba horrores mantener el paso tranquilo y sosegado que llevaban las criadas, pues ella quería echar a correr y ver cada rincón del pueblo. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo, principalmente porque tenía prohibido alejarse de la cocinera y, segundo, porque no debía demostrar su nerviosismo.

A lo lejos, vio una fuente en la que varios jóvenes entonaban cantos subidos de tono y Helga quiso acercarse, pero la cocinera se encaminaba en la dirección opuesta.

La joven tardó dos segundos en decidir qué hacer y, aprovechando el despiste de la cocinera, se escabulló entre la gente en dirección a la fuente. Allí, los jóvenes cantaban con voces hoscas y algún que otro gallo a unas muchachas que trabajaban en un puesto frente a ellos. Helga observó todo a una distancia prudencial, asombrada de las risas de las niñas y las palabras picantonas de los chicos. Una cosa que le resultó algo exasperante fueron las continuas risas de las chicas, como si no supieran hacer otra cosa. Por lo que la joven llegó a la conclusión de que eran tontas. Negando con la cabeza, se giró para emprender el camino de vuelta hacia las cocineras cuando alguien le agarró del brazo. Se giró, entre sorprendida y asustada, para encontrarse cara a cara con uno de los chicos que había estado cantando.

Tenía la piel tostada por el sol y los ojos de un oscuro marrón que, bajo el ala del sombrero, parecían negros. El joven le sonrió y ella le miró de arriba abajo, con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

—Hola, preciosa —le susurró el chico. Helga alzó una ceja, recordando las palabras de la cocinera sobre los bribones que solo querían liberar una cosa que guardaban en sus pantalones.

—Hola —respondió cortés y, soltándose del agarre, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

—¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? —inquirió adaptando su ritmo al de ella.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque de mí no te interesa mi nombre, sino lo que tengo bajo las faldas —le respondió con una sonrisa burlona. El joven soltó una carcajada, sorprendido por las palabras de aquella joven de alta cuna.

Helga continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, mientras que el joven la miraba marchar con un brillo de desafío en los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**LA ASTUTA SERPIENTE**

* * *

La sala de estar de la familia Slytherin permanecía en penumbras, apenas iluminada por la chimenea que otorgaba la suficiente luz para que el joven Slyhterin se escondiera logrando distraer momentáneamente a los criados que traían más leña.

Escondido tras el sofá, esperó a que estos abandonaran la sala para arrastrarse hacia la ventana y saliera al aire fresco. Dejó que este le acariciara un momento y, luego, emprendió la carrera para reunirse con unos jóvenes que le esperaban en la pendiente de la colina donde estaba situada su casa.

Se reunió con ellos y, entre risas, caminaron hasta la taberna del pueblo. Esta estaba a rebosar de gente y el ambiente, cargado de humo, gritos y risas, alegró a Salazar, el cual invitó a sus amigos a una cerveza mientras se sentaban en una mesa pegada a la pared y observaban a la variopinta multitud congregada allí. Mujeres de la calle se paseaban entre las mesas ofreciendo sus servicios a los hombres borrachos que veían que podían pagarlos y, unas mesa más allá, se llevaba a cabo un combate de pulsos. Uno de los amigos de Salazar, que ya había bebido antes de llegar a la taberna, se acercó a aquella mesa y todos los demás le siguieron con las jarras en la mano. El joven se sentó y colocó el codo, desafiando al campeón. Este último sonrió, mostrando la falta de dientes, y aceptó el desafío.

El amigo de Salazar no duró más de tres segundos en aquella batalla y, además, perdió unas cuantas monedas, sin embargo, no pareció importarle cuando una de las chicas se puso a "consolarle".

Los chicos volvieron a su mesa entre risas, gastando bromas entre ellos y consumiendo más alcohol. Embotando sus sentidos. Salazar vio como una chica preciosa se acercaba a la mesa del campeón del pulso y un instinto suicida atravesó su cabeza. Le comunicó a sus amigos la idea de hacerse con aquella chica y estos se rieron de él.

—¡Estás loco! Mabel es de Kenneth, es que ni te va a hacer caso cuando te le acerques, si es que él te deja acercarte lo suficiente conservando todos tus dientes —se rió uno de ellos. Salazar sonrió, con aquella sonrisa suya tan cargada de misterio y les explicó su plan.

Minutos después, la algarabía era tan confusa en aquella taberna, que nadie se dio cuenta que la joven Mabel era arrastrada de la taberna por Salazar. Corrieron hasta llegar a un claro cercano a la casa del joven Slytherin.

—Kenneth te matará —le dijo la chica cuando recuperó la respiración.

—Puedo aguantar las consecuencias —replicó el joven con la mirada encendida por la pasión y los sentidos completamente aturdidos por el alcohol.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió la chica con una sonrisa felina—. ¿Y puedes pagar lo que pido?

Salazar asintió y condujo a la chica hacia una pequeña casucha apartada de la casa principal donde le dio el dinero y, con torpeza, dejó la virginidad a un lado. Mabel tuvo que tener mucha paciencia con él y su patosidad debido a la cerveza y a su poca experiencia, pero el dinero que recibió fue un gran incentivo para aguantarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**LA CURIOSA ÁGUILA**

* * *

La hierba estaba húmeda de la lluvia de la noche anterior por lo que, cuando Rowena se sentó sobre ella, se empapó todo el trasero. La joven apenas percibió ese suceso, pues estaba ensimismada observando un papel en el que tenía dibujado un objeto mágico que había creado. No estaba convencida del todo con el resultado y, de hecho, aún seguía dándole retoques una y otra vez con la pluma. No paró hasta que tuvo los dedos llenos de tinta y el dibujo era indescifrable. Frustrada, lanzó la hoja lejos de ella mientras se tumbaba sobre la hierba terminando de mojarse todo el vestido.

Cerró los ojos procurando pensar la forma de encauzar el torrente de ideas que pasaba por su cabeza, intentaba recordar la información necesaria para poder esbozar la idea, pero no conseguía atraparla, se le escapaba entre los dedos como si fuera agua.

Las gotas de lluvia que cayeron sobre su rostro actuaron como botón para poner a funcionar su cerebro y unir los cabos sueltos. Levantándose como un resorte, corrió hacia su habitación, con toda la parte de atrás empapada, y se sentó en su escritorio a dibujar, concentrada en cada trazo que llevaba a cabo. Añadía retoques a cada momento y ponía instrucciones o ideas en los laterales. Poco a poco su idea iba tomando forma en el dibujo, lo que le provocaba una gran satisfacción. Terminó su dibujo y vio como la corona relucía en el papel. Una sonrisa invadió el rostro de Rowena mientras inflaba el pecho lleno de orgullo. Cogió el papel y lo guardó junto a los demás dibujos de sus inventos.

Algún día, cuando esté lo suficientemente preparada en cuanto a hechizos y conocimientos se refiere, llevaría a cabo todos sus inventos y sabía que no faltaba mucho para ese momento.

Se cambió y se duchó, aprovechando para ir a la biblioteca de sus padres y buscar información sobre aquel objeto, tenía la sensación de que ya había leído algo así antes, que había un hechizo especial para ello y necesitaba encontrarlo.

No tardó mucho en dar con ello, pues recordaba el libro en el que creía haberlo visto. Haciendo caso omiso de la regla que sus padres habían impuesto de no sacar los libros de la biblioteca, llevó el volumen hasta su cuarto y apuntó la nueva información detrás del dibujo, intentando que quedara lo mejor explicado para el futuro.

Cuando terminó, un pequeño sentimiento de soberbia la invadió. ¿Por qué esperar tanto si ya sabía todo lo que había que hacer? Se preguntaba confusa. Dejando de lado el libro, se acercó a su baúl y sacó una pequeña tiara que su padre le había regalado de pequeña, releyó de nuevo las instrucciones y se propuso llevarlo a cabo.

Minutos después, la tiara estaba completamente derretida y ella se había quemado parte del vestido y del pelo. Tanto que se le había quedado irregular.

Regañándose internamente por ser una impaciente y decepcionada por no haberlo podido lograr recogió el estropicio y se cortó el pelo para regularlo. Cuando se giró para coger el libro y devolverlo a la biblioteca, se dio cuenta que este había sido reducido a una montañita de papeles.

—Mierda —musitó Rowena.


	5. Chapter 5

**V **

**DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS**

* * *

Helga se agachó sobre la fuente para aclararse la cara y quitarse el sueño mientras que Rowena despotricaba sobre la tardanza de los jóvenes. Las dos chicas habían dejado a los caballos pastando libremente y esperaban a Godric y Salazar en la fuente, como cada día desde que se conocieron.

—No me puedo creer que estén tardando tanto —murmuró por décima vez caminando de un lado a otro. Helga se secó las manos en su vestido y se recogió el pelo en una trenza.

—Si tardan tanto será por algo —le repitió la joven mientras se ponía en pie y cogía a Rowena por los hombros para que dejara de caminar y, por ende, ponerla nerviosa.

Justo cuando esta iba a replicar escucharon el ruido de cascos de caballos y aquellos a los que estaban esperando aparecieron por el camino. Rowena se plantó frente a ellos, con los brazos en jarras y esperó hasta que ambos jóvenes se bajaran del caballo y se acercaran.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabais? —les increpó. Salazar la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Rowie —le dijo con sorna y se llevó un manotazo por aquel apelativo.

—Habíamos ido a por algo para picar —se disculpó Godric después de que una mirada venenosa por parte de Ravenclaw cortara su carcajada. Esta se fijó por primera vez en las cestas que traían con ellos y relajó el gesto.

Los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a un árbol donde se sentaron todos juntos y repartieron la comida que había en las cestas.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó Salazar con la boca llena.

—Sal, traga, por favor —le pidió Helga y este, mirándola, le hizo caso. Ella le sonrió a modo de vuelta y el joven Slytherin se sonrojó, aunque solo Rowena se dio cuenta de ello.

—No veo por qué no, se nos da bien la magia y, ahora que la Reina Maeve no está, nosotros podemos encargarnos de lo que hacía ella —contestó Godric encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero nosotros no somos ella —le recordó Rowena.

—Claro que no lo somos. Por eso haremos las cosas a nuestra manera —dijo Godric sin darle mayor importancia—. Sé que podemos hacerlo, así que no veo nada malo en que lo intentamos. Y si nos sale mal siempre podemos desaparecer en las sombras —añadió con una sonrisa.

—No sé… —murmuró Helga.

—Vamos, podemos hacerlo —les animó Salazar— ¿No recordáis cómo nos conocimos?

—Para olvidarlo, pervertidos —se quejó Rowena.

—La culpa de que tu bebieras no es nuestra, querida —añadió Helga.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

—Yo no estaba borracha.

—¡Ni yo tampoco!

—Bueno… eso es discutible —les interrumpió Godric.

—¡A callar! ¡Que vosotros dos ibais peor que nosotras! —contestó Helga.

—Era una fiesta, lo normal es beber —dijo Godric a la defensiva.

—Quién nos iba a decir a nosotros que cuatro borrachos iban a ser amigos —les interrumpió Salazar para que dejaran de discutir.

—Teniendo en cuenta que nos visteis desnudas… —se quejó Rowena— Era eso o mataros mientras dormíais —Helga soltó una pequeña risita mientras los chicos se sonrojaban levemente.

—Si no os fuerais quitando la ropa a la primera de cambio —les pinchó Godric.

—¡Nos íbamos a intercambiar los vestidos! —se quejó Helga.

—¡Pero si no os conocíais de nada! —replicó Godric.

—Ya, pero a mí me gustó su vestido y a ella el mío.

—Mujeres, un misterio para el hombre —murmuró Godric negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Además, aquí los únicos que entrasteis en un cuarto sin llamar fuisteis vosotros —añadió Rowena— Que no me creo aún eso de que estabais buscando el baño.

—Bueno, yo sí me lo creo teniendo en cuenta que Godric meó en el jarrón de la señora de la casa —todos lanzaron una carcajada, incluso el susodicho.

—Realmente, ese día fue bastante raro para todos —reflexionó Salazar.

—Y fue el inicio de una gran amistad —añadió Godric.

—Que cliché te ha quedado —le replicó Helga mientras le despeinaba y volvían a reír.

Durante aquella tarde, cada uno de ellos fue sacando trapos sucios a relucir de los otros de lo que ocurrió aquel día, quizás, en algún momento, sepamos qué es lo que verdaderamente ocurrió. Pero hoy no es el día para ello.

Cuando llegó la noche, recogieron el picnic y montaron sobre los caballos, pues Godric les había jurado que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para iniciar su tarea.

Cabalgaron a buen ritmo siguiendo al joven Gryffindor hasta las lindes del bosque.

—El castillo está justo detrás —les avisó Godric mientras se bajaba del caballo. Todos le siguieron y se acercaron a los primeros troncos. El joven sacó la varita y tocó con ella el tronco que tenía un signo druida. Segundos después, una joven cuya piel era de un tono herbáceo y su pelo eran hojas salió del árbol y los miró con ojos inquisitivos. Godric fue a aclararse la garganta cuando Salazar le cogió del brazo y se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Esta sonrió y, poco después, extendió el brazo hacia el tronco del que había salido donde se creó un agujero.

—Vamos —les instó Salazar mientras entraba. Todos le siguieron y poco después, la dríade entró con ellos.

Minutos más tarde los cuatro jóvenes estaban al otro lado del bosque acompañados por la dríade, la cual les desapareció de nuevo tras el árbol soltando una pequeña risa.

—¿Soy la única a la que esto no le gusta nada? —inquirió Rowena.

—No, a mí tampoco me gusta —la apoyó Helga.

—Tranquilas, ya hemos venido antes —las tranquilizó Godric y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Entraron en él y encendieron sus varitas para ahuyentar la oscuridad. Recorrieron pasillos y, poco después, decidieron entrar por unas grandes puertas de roble. En el centro de la estancia, reposaba un dragón profundamente dormido.

Helga y Rowena aspiraron fuerte mientras retrocedían un paso.

—Esto no estaba aquí cuando vinimos —afirmó Godric mientras miraba fijamente al dragón.

—¿No me digas? —le replicó Rowena contrariada—. Y, ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

—Parece estar dormido, no creo que nos haga nada si no le molestamos —contestó Salazar.

—Matarlo, si está dormido será pan comido —replicó Godric y sacó la espada con suavidad mientras guardaba la varita. Se acercó al dragón y lanzó una estocada. La espada se partió en cachitos mientras el dragón abría los ojos.

—Creo que eso no le ha hecho ni cosquillas —dijo Salazar mientras veían como el dragón alzaba la cabeza y se estiraba.

—¿En serio? —increpó Rowena mientras todos veían como el dragón lanzaba un aullido—. ¡Corred!

Todos los jóvenes salieron corriendo de aquella estancia y salieron al exterior donde vieron cómo el dragón alzaba el vuelo sobre las torres del castillo.

—No nos va a dar tiempo… —murmuró Helga, asustada. Rowena cogió aire y se transformó en un grifo. Dejó que Helga y Salazar se subieran a su lomo, mientras que a Godric lo cogió con las garras, y echó a volar.

—¡Eh! ¿Yo por qué tengo que ir así? —se quejó el joven Gryffindor mientras emprendían el vuelo.

—Por insensato —le contestó Salazar gritando. Godric lanzó un bufido que fue ahogado por el sonido del viento y miró hacia atrás, el dragón les seguía, aunque no parecía querer alcanzarlos, sino solo alejarlos del castillo.

Rowena aterrizó allí donde habían dejado los caballos y, tras volver a su forma original, le dio una colleja a Godric.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¡Casi nos matan, imbécil! —le regañó.

—No nos quería matar, solo quería que nos fuéramos —se quejó él.

Rowena le lanzó una mirada, malhumorada, se subió al caballo y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

—Menudo cabreo que lleva —murmuró Salazar.

—Es normal —la defendió Helga—. Mañana nos vemos —se despidió y subió al caballo para seguir el ejemplo de su amiga.

—Mujeres —susurró Godric y miró a Salazar con una sonrisa.

—¿Volvemos? —le preguntó este leyéndole la mente y ambos subieron a los caballos para internarse en el bosque.

Aquella noche, esos dos jóvenes incautos lograrían, a fuerza de testarudez, echar al dragón, que en realidad era una dragona, de su castillo. Bueno, todo fue gracias a que cambiaron los huevos que ella estaba incubando de sitio y así pudieron fundar el colegio que siglos después seguiría en pie.

* * *

FIN


End file.
